My Brother
by sandal unyu
Summary: Kehidupan Boboiboy bersaudara yang berpisah
1. Chapter 1

**Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Typo(s)! , gaje, OOC, DLL**

Happy reading~

.

Gempa terduduk diam di taman belakang rumahnya sambil menatap sedih foto dirinya dan empat orang yang wajahnya mirip dengannya. Rasanya Gempa ingin menangis melihat foto itu.

"Kalian di mana sekarang aku kangen."kata Gempa sambil menangis dan memeluk foto itu.

"Gempa kamu di si-Gempa kamu kenapa."kata seseorang yang baru keluar dari rumah dan terkejut melihat Gempa yang menangis.

Gempa yang ketahuan menangis pun mengelap air mata dan tersenyum.

"Ah,tante Gempa gakpapa kok cuma kelilipan."kata Gempa.

Orang yang tadi di panggil tante oleh Gempa tersenyum lembut sambil memeluk Gempa. Ia tau bahwa Gempa kangen dengan sauda-kembarannya.

"Kamu jangan bohong, tante tau kamu pasti kangen dengan kakak dan adikmu." kata tante Gempa.

Gempa yang mendengar itu hanya menangis di pelukan tantenya.

'Hiks...hiks...Gempa...hiks...kangen sama mereka...hiks...kenapa aku harus pisah sama mereka...hiks."kata Gempa sambil menangis.

"Nanti kamu pasti tau alasannya."kata Tantenya.

"Hiks...tapi itu kapan tante."kata Gempa yang sudah tidak berpelukan dengan tantenya.

"Huh nanti tante akan memberi tau kamu. Sudah ayo masuk sudah malam."kata tante itu.

 _My Brother~_

" _Kak Taufan ayo kejar aku."kata seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 7 tahun yang memakai topi dan jaket merah yang sedang bermain sepeda kepada kakaknya._

 _"Tunggu kamu Apilidah.a anak berwajah sama dengan Api tetapi memakai topi dan jaket biru putih yang di panggil Taufan kepada adiknya-Api-sambil mengayun sepedanya._

 _"Kak Taufan Api jangan ngebut naik sepedanya nanti jatuh."kata anak kecil yang mirip dangan Api dan Taufan tetapi memakai topi dan jaket hitam coklat._

 _"Sudalah Gempa, biarkan mereka."kata anak yang mirip dengan mereka tetapi memakai topi dan jaket merah hitam._

 _"Tapi kak Hali gimana kalau mereka jatuh."Kata Gempa dengan wajah khawatir._

 _"Biarkan saja mereka yang mau."kata Halilintar cuek._

 _"Hoam...Kak Hali Kak Gempa jangan ribut terus Air gak bisa tidur nih."kata Air-saudara kembar mereka yang memakai topi dan jaket biru muda._

 _"Huh kamu tidur saja Air."kata gempa._

 _"Biarin."kata Air sambil menjulurkan lidah dan tidur lagi._

 _Melihat hal itu Gempa hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala adiknya yang memakai topi. Sedangkan Halilintar hanya memutar bola matanya malas._

 _BHUK_

 _"HWUAAAA."_

 _Gempa,Halilintar,dan Air-yang langsung bangun-terkejut langsung lari ke asal suara. Setelah sampai mereka di kejutkan dengan Taufan yang memegang kakinya yang berdarah dan Api yang menangis di sebelah Taufan._

 _"Ini kenapa."tanya Halilintar dengan tatapan khawatir._

 _"Aku jatuh kak tapi malah Api yang nangis. Sudah Api jangan nangis kan aku yang jatuh. Lagipula ini sudah enggak sakit kok."kata Taufan sambil menenangkan adiknya._

 _"Tapi...hiks...ini sa...lahku...hiks...Kak Tau...fan jadi luka."Kata Api._

 _"Sudah ayo kita pulang aku sudah gakpapa kok."kata Taufan._

 _Pada akhirnya mereka pulang dengan Gempa dan Halilintar yang memampah Taufan sedangkan Api dan Air yang menuntun sepeda Taufan dan Api._

 _My Brother~_

Kringgggg...

"Hah"Gempa mengeluh di dalam selimut dan bangun mematikan alaram.

"Huh kenapa harus mimpi itu lagu sih."kata Gempa.

Gempa mandi dan turun ke bawah. Di bawah Gempa melihat tantenya sedang meniapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Pagi tante."

"Eh Gempa ayo makan."

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Setelah selesai makan Gempa pamit untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Di perjalanan Gempa berjalan sambil sesekali menyapa tetangga yang lewat. Sesampainya di taman Gempa tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati dong."kata orang yang di tabrak gempa.

"Eh maaf."kata Gempa.

"Kamu...

 **Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boboiboy © Animonsta** **Rated: T** **Warning: Typo(s)! , gaje, OOC, DLL** **Happy reading~**

.

"Kamu...

Gempa terkejut karena ternyata orang yang dia tabrak wajahnya mirip dengannya. Dia memakai baju seragam SMA dan jaket merah hitam.

"Apa lihat-lihat."kata orang itu.

"Kamu.."

"Halilintar kemana saja kamu ayo cepat kita terlambat."kata seorang yang-lebih tua darinya dan Halilintar-sambil menarik tangan Halilintar pergi dari taman itu meninggalkan Gempa yang terbengong.

'Hali...halilintar.'

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya Gempa melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Oh tidak aku sudah terlambat."kata Gempa sambil lari menuju sekolahnya.

 _My Brother~_

Gempa berlari menuju sekolahnya. Setelah sampai di depan gerbang, ternyata bel baru saja berbunyi.

'Huh untung gak terlambat.'kata Gempa dalam hati dan langsung berlari menuju kelasnya yaitu XI MIPA2. Setelah sampai di kelasnya Gempa langsung duduk di bangkunya.

Pelajaran pun di mulai dan Cikgu Papa Zola masuk ke kelas diikuti oleh seorang anak baru.

DEG

Gempa kaget dengan murid baru itu.

'Itu...itu kan'kata Gempa dalam hati.

"Anak murid kebenaran kalian kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan memperkrnalkan diri."kata Papa Zola.

"Nama saya Halilintar salam kenal."kata Halilintar.

"Silahkan kamu duduk di sebelah sana."sambil menunjuk sebelah seorang perempuan. Gempa terkejut dan hanya memeperhatikan Halilintar yang duduk di tempat yang di tunjuk Papa Zola. Pelajaran pun di mulai. Selama pelajaran Gempa tidak bisa fokus dan hanya memperhatikan Halilintar.

TENG...TENG...

Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran telah selesai. Gempa dari tadi ingin bertemu Halilintar, tapi Halilintar bel berbunyi dia sudah pergi. Gempa yang melihat Halilintar pergi ingin cepat menyusul. Gempa merapikan barang-barangnya dan menyelempangkan tasnya di pundaknya. Akan tetapi belum sempat Gempa keluar kelas,Yaya teman sekelas sekaligus wakil ketua OSIS datang.

"Gempa ayo rapat kita sudah telat."kata Yaya sambil menarik Gempa ke ruang OSIS. Sedangkan Gempa-yang di seret-hanya pasrah dan membatalkan niatnya untuk mengikuti Halilintar.

Sedangkan tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka sambil berguman 'i...itu Gempa.'

 _My brother~_

Setelah selesai rapat OSIS. Gempa sebagai ketua OSIS belum pulang karena masih ada yang harus dia kerjakan.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas OSIS Gempa pulang. Namun Gempa hanya bisa menunggu di depan sekolah menunggu hujan redah. Gempa hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat hujan yang semakin deras. Ia jadi ingat kenangan bersama keempat saudaranya pada waktu mereka kelas 2 SD.

 _My Brother~_

 _Di depan sekolah lima orang anak kembar sedang diam sambil melihat hujan. Keadaan sangat hening hanya ada suara hujan yang deras._

 _"Hah...hujannya samakin deras."kata Taufan-kembar kedua._

 _"Ya, gimana kalau kita lari saja."kata Api-kembar keempat._

 _"Mau sakit."kata Halilintar-kembar pertama._

 _"Hah benar kata Api mungkin kita harus pulang sambil hujan-hujanan. Hujannya tambah deras. Gimana mau hujan-hujanan."kata Gempa-kembar ketiga._

 _"Boleh sudah lama gak hujan-hujanan. Boleh ya Kak Hali."kata Air-kembar terakhir._

 _Yang di panggil Kak Hali hanya menghela nafas berat sambil mengangguk. Pada akhirnya mereka pulang hujan-hujanan sambil bermain kejar-kejaran._

 _My Brother~_

Gempa ingin menangis mengingat kejadian itu. Itu sudah sangat lama.

Gempa kembali melihat hujan. Pada akhirnya Gempa memutuskan untuk pulang hujan-hujanan.

Ketika sudah mencapai pagar sekolah Gempa tidak mersakan hujan lagi. Karena penasaran Gempa menengok dan Gempa kaget melihat ada payung berwarna merah yang melindunginya dari hujan. Bukan hanya itu Gempa terkejut karena orang yang memegang payung itu adalah...

 **TBC**

 **Thank yang udah baca**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Boboiboy © Animonsta_**

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Warning: Typo(s)! , gaje, OOC, DLL_**

 ** _Happy reading~_**

 ** _._**

Ketika sudah mencapai pagar sekolah Gempa tidak mersakan hujan lagi. Karena penasaran Gempa menengok dan Gempa kaget melihat ada payung berwarna merah yang melindunginya dari hujan. Bukan hanya itu Gempa terkejut karena orang yang memegang payung itu adalah...

"Kak...Hali." kata Gempa yang tetkejut. Sedangkan yang dipanggil Kaka Hali oleh Gempa hanya tersenyum tipis dan langsung memeluk Gempa. Halilintar membuang asal payung yang tadi Ia gunakkan untuk melindungi mereka berdua.

Gempa yang terkejut karena Halilintar langsung memeluknya. Gempa membalas pelukan Halilintar dengan erat sambil menangis.

Setelah puas berpelukan Halilintar dan Gempa melepaskan pelukan. Hujan sudah berhenti. Gempa menatap Halilintar sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Kak Hali ini kakak kan."kata Gempa. Sedangkan Halilintar hanya mengangguk. Gempa tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Halilintar.

"Hiks...kakak kemana saja...hiks...selama ini."kata Gempa.

"Maafkan kakak ya."kata Halilintar sambil mengelus kepala Gempa.

"Kakak Hali ayo ikut ke rumahku."kata Gempa sambil menggandeng tangan Halilintar dan berjalan pulang.

 _My Brother~_

"TANTE AKU PULANG."kata Gempa semangat sambil membuka pintu.

"Bisa pelan dikit enggak."kata Halilintar.

"Hehehe...maaf kak."Kata Gempa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ayo kak masuk."kata Gempa dan mengajak Halilintar masuk.

"Eh Gempa kamu- Halilintar."

"Hai Tante Hanna."kata Halilintar.

"Eh ayo masuk."kata Hanna dan mengajak Halilintar ke ruang keluarga.

"Silahkan duduk. Mau minum apa."tanya Hanna.

"Terserah tante saja."kata Halilintar. Sedangkan Hanna hanya mengangguk dan menuju dapur.

"Kak Hali."

"Hem."

"Kakak belum jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi. Kak Hali selama ini kemana."tanya Gempa.

"Aku tinggal di Inggris dengan paman Gopal dan tante Suzy dan yang tadi pagi memanggil aku itu tante Suzy."kata Halilintar.

"Jadi tadi pagi Kak Hali tau kalau yang kakak tabrak itu aku."kata Gempa.

"Bisa di bilang begitu."kata Halilintar santai. Mendengar jawaban itu dari kakaknya Gempa hanya mengendus sebal.

"Ini minumannya."kata Hanna yang baru saja datang dengan tiga gelas jus jeruk.

"Terima kasih."kata Halilintar.

"Sekarang kamu tinggal dimana Halilintar."

"Aku tinggal di dekat sini."kata Halilintar.

"Kak...kakak bisa nginep enggak hari ini."tanya Gempa.

"Maaf tapi aku enggak bisa banyak yang harus aku urus."kata Halilintar.

"Ya kan aku kangen bisa tidur bareng Kak Hali. Kak Hali tau enggak saudara kita yang lain ada di mana."tanya Gempa.

"Entalah aku tidak tau."kata Halilintar santai.

 _My Brother~_

Setelah Halilintar pulang Gempa merenung diri di kamar. Gempa kangen tidur bersama dengan saudara-saudaranya.

Ia masih ingat ketika mereka kelas 4 SD. Tepatnya satu bulan sebelum mereka berpisah.

 _My Brother~_

 _Malam itu kelima Boboiboy sedang menonton film. Mereka menonton film horror. Memang menonton film horror tidak baik untuk anak kecil seperti mereka. Tapi Taufan dan Api yang memaksa mereka untuk menonton bersama._

 _Mereka tampak menikmati tontonan mereka. Kecuali untuk Halilintar dan Air. Halilintar hanya menatap datar televisi. Sedangkan Air sudah di alam mimpi._

 _Ketika asik menonton tiba-tiba lampu mati. Semua kaget dan memeluk satu sama lain. Kecuali Halilintar yang biasa saja dan Air yang langsung bangun dari alam mimpinya._

 _"Hwaaaa kenapa lampunya mati."kata Api._

 _"Hwaaa gelap."kata Taufan._

 _"Kak Taufan, Api lepas sesak."kata Gempa yang ternyata di peluk oleh Api dan Taufan._

 _"Hehehe maaf Kak Gempa."kata Api yang melepaskan pelukannya dari Gempa._

 _"Maaf Gempa."kata Taufan yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti Api._

 _"Kakak ganggu orang tidur saja."kata Air._

 _"Udah aku cari lilin dulu."kata Halilintar._

 _Tak beberapa lama Halilintar datang dengan lilin di tangannya. "Udah sekarang tidur."_

 _"Tapi aku takut kak."kata Api._

 _"Gimana kalo kita tidur bareng."kata Taufan._

 _"Emang kita mau tidur dimana."kata Gempa._

 _"Kita ambil saja kasur lipat terus tidur bareng. Gimana."tanya Taufan._

 _"Terserah."kata Halilintar._

 _Pada akhirnya mereka tidur bersama di ruang tamu._

 _My Brother~_

Mengingat itu Gempa tersenyum sendiri.

Gempa mengambil foto di lemarinya. Disana ada fotonya dan keempat saudaranya.

Gempa tidur di kasurnya sambil terus melihat foto itu. Tak beberapa lama Gempa masuk ke alam mimpi.

 _My Brother~_

Gempa berangkat ke sekolah dan di perjalanan Gempa bertemu Halilintar.

"Kak Hali."panggil Gempa.

"Hem."kata Halilintar singkat.

"Kak boleh berangkat bareng."tanya Gempa yang di balas anggukan oleh Halilintar. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Setelah sampai di sekolah mereka langsung menuju kelas. Setelah sampai di kelas Halilintar dan Gempa menuju tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Gempa."panggil seseorang.

"Eh Yaya kenapa."kata Gempa.

"Nanti rapat OSISnya jam berapa?"tanya Yaya

"Hem pulang sekolah langsung saja."kata Gempa.

"Ok."

 _TENG...TENG..._

Bel masuk berbunyi dan prlajaran dimulai

 _Skip~_

Pulang dari rapat OSIS Gempa pulang sendirian. Tadinya Halilintar ingin menunggunya tetapi karena tidak enak Gempa menyuruh Halilintar pulang.

Gempa berjalan dengan santai. Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya Gempa masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Gempa pulang."kata Gempa sambil melepas sepatunya dan menuju tempat tantenya berada. Disana Gempa bertemu dengan seorang wanita dan seorang anak memakai topi berwarna biru muda. Melihat anak itu Gempa hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"Eh Gempa sudah pulang."kata Hanna. Hanna hanya tersenyum melihat Gempa yang kaget karena melihat tamu yang datang.

"Tan...te...i...tu."kata Gempa.

"Iya itu...

 **TBC**

 **Thank yang udah baca**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Boboiboy © Animonsta**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Warning: Typo(s)! , gaje, OOC, DLL**_

 _ **Happy reading~**_

 _ **.**_

"Eh Gempa sudah pulang."kata Hanna. Hanna hanya tersenyum melihat Gempa yang kaget karena melihat tamu yang datang.

"Tan...te...i...tu."kata Gempa.

"Iya itu ibu dan adik kamu, Air."kata Hanna

"Gempa."kata ibu Gempa sambil memeluk Gempa dengan erat.

"Ibu."kata Gempa sambil membalas pelukan ibunya. Sepasang anak dan ibu itu saling berpelukan dan menangis. Setelah puas mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ibu...hiks...ibu kemana saja."kata Gempa.

"Maafkan ibu Gempa. Gempa ini Air adik kamu. Kamu masih ingatkan."kata Ibu Gempa sambil memperkenalkan Air.

"Iya pasti aku tidak mungkin lupa sama Air."kata Gempa sambil memeluk Air. "Air, kakak kangen kamu."lanjut Gempa.

"Ya kak Air juga kangen kamu."kata Air. Setelah itu Gempa dan Air duduk di sofa.

"Ibu Air apa kalian sudah bertemu Kak Hali."kata Gempa sambil tersenyum. Mendengar itu Ibu Gempa kaget.

"Gem...pa kamu bertemu Hali...lintar."tanya Ibu Gempa dan di balas Gempa dengan anggukan semangat.

"Emang ibu tidak pernah tau dimana saudara-saudaraku yang lain."tanya Gempa. Ibu Gempa hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Gempa hanya kaget. Ia pikir bahwa ibu atau ayahnyalah yang membawa saudara-saudaranya.

"Ja...di dimana sau...dara..ku yang lain."tanya Gempa. Ibunya hanya menggeleng (lagi) sebagai jawaban.

"Apakah ibu dan Air mau bertemu Kak Hali?"tanya Gempa sambil-mencoba-tersenyum.

"Iya aku kangen sama Kak Hali."Kata Air.

"Baik besok Gempa akan bawa Kak Hali ke sini."kata Gempa.

"Oke."kata Air.

"Oh iya nanti malam kalian akan menginap dimana."tanya Gempa.

"Malam ini kami tidur disini."kata Ibu Gempa.

"Kalau gitu gimana kalo Air kita tidur bareng."tawar Gempa dan Air hanya mengangguk.

 _My Brother~_

Istirahat sekolah Gempa mengajak Halilintar kekantin dan duduk bersama. Halilintar memakan nasi goreng sedangkan Gempa memakan mie goreng.

"Kak Hali."panggil Gempa.

"Hem."kata Halilintar sambil makan.

"Kak Hali enggak asa acara kan nanti setelah pulang sekolah."tanya Gempa.

"Enggak emang kenapa?"tanya Halilintar.

"Mampir kerumahku sebentar ya aku mau ngasih kejutan."kata Gempa.

"Hah. Kejutan apa?"kata Halilintar bingung.

"Udah nanti ikut saja."kata Gempa.

"Hm."kata Halilintar.

 _Skip_ ~

Pulang sekolah Halilintar dan Gempa menuju rumah Gempa. Halilintar masih bingung apa kejutan dari Gempa. Sedangkan Gempa hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan.

"Aku pulang."kata Gempa setelah sampai di rumah. Gempa mengajak Halilintar ke ruang tamu. "Tunggu sebentar ya kak Hali."kata Gempa. Sedangkan Halilintar hanya duduk diam menunggu kejutan yang akan Gempa berikan.

Gempa menuju ke ruang tamu dengan membawa Air dan Ibunya. "Kak Hali."panggil Gempa. Halilintar menoleh dan melihat Gempa dengan dua orang. Melihat dua orang itu Halilintar kaget dan membelakkan mata.

"Hali..lintar."kata Ibunya sambil mendekat.

"Ibu."kata Halilintar. Sepasang anak dan ibu itu berpelukan.

"I..bu kemana sa...ja selama i..ni."tanya Halilintar.

"Maafkan ibu...hiks."

Setelah puas berpalukan mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kak Hali."kata Air yang langsung memeluk kakaknya.

"A..ir ini kamu."kata Halilintar.

"Iya kak ini aku Air. Air kangen kakak."kata Air.

"Ya kakak juga kangen kamu."kata Halilintar.

Setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka duduk di sofa.

"Halilintar bagaimana kabarmu."kata Ibunya.

"Baik. Ibu."tanya Halilintar.

"Baik. Selama ini kamu tinggal dimana dan dengan siapa?"tanya Ibunya.

"Ibu tidak tau."kata Halilintar sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ibunya hanya menggeleng.

"Hah aku selama ini tinggal di Inggris dengan paman Gopal dan tante Suzy."kata Halilintar dan mendapat anggukan dari mamanya.

"Ibu selama ini dimana?"tanya Halilintar.

"Ibu tinggal di Jepang dengan Air."kata ibunya.

"Yang lain."tanya Halilintar karena ia tidak melihat adik-adiknya yang lain.

"Ibu tidak tau dimana mereka."kata Ibunya dengan muka sedih.

"Hah."Halilintar hanya kaget dan melebarkan mata.

"Maafkan Ibu ya."kata ibunya sambil mengelus kepala Halilintar.

 _My Brother_ ~

Halilintar berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan lesu. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Air dan Ibunya dan Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa Ibunya juga tidak tau dimana kedua adiknya berada.

"Aku pulang."kata Halilintar lesu.

"Eh Halilintar pulang. Ayo makan bareng Paman Gopal."kata Suzy.

"Tidak usah tante Halilintar sudah kenyang. Halilintar tidur dulu."kata Halilintar dan naik ke atas dimana kamarnya berada. Setelah itu Halilintar mandi. Setelah mandi Halilintar hanya diam diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia sangat kangen dengan kedua adiknya itu. Yah walaupun mereka berdua selalu membuatnya kesal. Halilintar ingat dahulu ia sering kesal dengan kedua adiknya itu karena selalu mengerjainya.

 _My Brother~_

 _Taufan dan Api sedang mengendap-ngendap ke kamar kakak pertama mereka-Halilintar. Rencananya mereka akan mengerjai Halilintar. Setelah masuk ke kamar Halilintar Taufan dan Api melihat kakaknya tidur dengan pulas. Taufan dan Api menahan tawa melihat Halilintar tidur dengan mulut yang terbuka._

 _"Api."_

 _"Kenapa kak."_

 _"Kamu sudah bawa yang aku suruh tadi."_

 _"Sudah dong kak."_

 _"Bagus sekarang mana."_

 _"Ini."_

 _Taufan dan Api mendekati Halilintar yang sedang tertidur. Taufan memasukkan sendok yang berisi garam ke mulut Halilintar._

 _Awalnya Halilintar tidak menyadari apapun tapi lama kelamaan Halilintar merasakan mulutnya tidak enak. Halilintar terbangun dan langsung lari menuju kamar mandi._

 _"Huwaaaa."melihat kakaknya Taufan dan Api hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak._

 _"TAUFAN API."teriak Halilintar dan mengejar Api dan Taufan._

 _"Hweee kejar aku kalo bisa."kata Taufan sambil memeletkan lidahnya._

 _"Hwaaa tolong ada beruang hibernasi marah."kata Api sambil berlari._

 _Pada akhirnya Taufan dan Api babak belur dan berakhir dengan Gempa dan Air yang marah kepada mereka bertiga._

 _My Brother~_

Mengigat itu Halilintar tersenyum sendiri. Halilintar kangen dengan kenakalan kedua adiknya. Halilintar ingin semua itu terulang. Yah walaupun ia yang kesal.

"Ah lebih baik aku tidur."

Tak beberapa lama pun Halilintar tertidur.

 _My Brother_ ~

Halilintar sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Halilintar turun untuk makan dengan tante dan pamannya.

"Pagi Halilintar."kata Gopal.

"Hm pagi."kata Halilintar.

"Halilintar nanti jangan pulang lama-lama tante mau mengajak kamu bertemu dengan teman tante."kata Suzy. Halilintar hanya mengangguk.

 _Skip_ ~

Halilintar berangkat sekolah.

"Kak Hali."

Halilintar menoleh karena merasa di panggil. Halilintar melihat dua orang yang berwajah sama dengannya dan memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Hai Kak." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Hai Air Gempa. Air kamu ikut sekolah juga."kata Halilintar dan Air hanya mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka.

"Kak."panggil Air.

"Hem"kata Halilintar.

"Nanti malam pergi bersama yuk."kata Air.

"Besok saja. Nanti malam aku ada acara."kata Halilintar.

"Yah okelah."kata Air sedikit tidak rela.

 _My Brother~_

Halilintar bersama dengan Suzy dan Gopal duduk diam di restoran menunggu seseorang.

"Tante mana sih orangnya."kata Halilintar.

"Sebentar ya. Nah itu orangnya."kata Suzy.

Halilintar menoleh ke orang yang di sebutkan tantenya. Halilintar membelakkan matanya melihat orang yang datang. Orang itu adalah...

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Thank yang udah baca dan review**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Boboiboy © Animonsta**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Warning: Typo(s)! , gaje, OOC, DLL**_

 _ **Happy reading~**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Aku tidak mau pisah sama adik-adikku."kata Halilintar sambil menangis. Bagaimana tidak mengangis apabila di pisahkan dengan adik kembarnya._

 _"Maafkan ibu Halilintar ibu terpaksa."kata Ibu Halilintar sambil menangis dan memeluk Halilintar._

 _"Ayo Halilintar kita pergi."kata ayah Halilintar sambil menarik tangan Halilintar,Taufan,dan Api untuk masuk mobil._

 _Di dalam mobil Taufan dan Api hanya menangis mereka tidak rela akan berpisah dengan saudara-saudara mereka._

 _"Sudah jangan menangis lagi."kata Halilintar sambil memeluk adiknya-Taufan dan Api._

 _"Sabar ya nanti pasti kita akan bertemu lagi."kata Halilintar menenangkan kedua adiknya._

 _"Hiks...Taufan gak mau pisah sama kalian...hiks..."kata Taufan._

 _"Hiks...Api juga enggak mau...hiks..."kata Api._

 _"Udah jangan nangis ya."kata Halilintar yang masih memeluk kedua adiknya._

 _"Ayo turun."kata ayahnya ketika sudah sampai di bandara._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah mereka naik pesawat selama berjam-jam mereka telah sampai di Inggris. Mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah._

 _"Halilintar maafkan ayah harus melakukan semua ini."kata Ayah Halilintar sambil memeluk anak sulungnya._

 _"Hiks...Taufan dan Api gimana...hiks."tanya Halilintar._

 _"Mereka aman bersama ayah. Kamu jaga diri baik-baik ya disini."kata Ayah Halilintar dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Halilintar._

 _"Nah ayah pergi dulu ya. Suzy Gopal aku titip Halilintar ya."kata Ayah Halilintar dan melepaskan pelukannya dari anak sulungnya itu._

 _"Ya tenang saja kami pasti akan merawat Halilintar dengan baik."kata Gopal._

 _Ayah Halilintar pun kembali naik ke mobil yang di dalamnya ada Taufan dan Api yang sedang tertidur._

 _Halilintar hanya melihat kepergian Ayahnya dan kedua adiknya sambil menangis._

 _"Ayo kita masuk."kata Suzy dan mengajak Halilintar masuk._

 _Dalam hati Halilintar berjanji akan mengumpulkan saudaranya lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Ini cuma Flashback Halilintar berpisah dengan adiknya.**_

 _ **Maaf kalo makin gak jelas**_

 _ **Thank yang udah review.**_


End file.
